Klavier x Reader
by ReaderInsertRequestKing
Summary: I have issues so it's the Kristoph walking free scenario again, pregnant reader Klavier is due to go on tour but doesn't want to leave you behind, unfortunately you are made to stay with Mr Wright and Herr Forehead for the duration of the tour. Will you make it through the month he is away?
The pair of you lay in bed, Klavier facing your bare back. Tenderly sliding your hair away from your neck with his dark, slender fingers, he traced down your spine with his index finger, delighted at the slight hiss from your lips and shiver. Pressing his mouth against the back of your neck, the tingle lingered, even after he had rested his chin between your shoulder blades, arms wrapped warmly around your slightly bulging pregnant belly. Which was freezing, some women got stupid hot when they were pregnant, you got ice cold. You were at the point where you were beginning to show, and Klavier was obsessed with it. He thought it was totally sexy and quite often wouldn't leave it alone, kissing it and touching it.

"Will you be okay?" He asked, gently, his voice sweet like sugar.

You snuggled into your half of the duvet, sighing in slight satisfaction and mentally counting each stroke of your baby bump.

"Of course I will. Stop worrying"

"I can't help it. I'm due to be a father in 5 months..."

A grin formed on your face.

"You'll be great. I love you"

Chuckling, Klavier extended an arm to stroke your face.

" _...Ich liebe dich" ("I love you")_

A quick and heavy blush totally flushed your face. Your hormones were sky high and everything seemed to be arousing you at this stage in your pregnancy; and Klavier was rather fucking arousing, _constantly_.

Clutching your cheek, he must have felt your body heat up against his since his low sensual laugher vibrated against your back.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting..."

"D-Don't speak German to me!"

He just giggled and settled himself touching your back, skin on skin. He had a slight stubble where he hadn't shaved in a few days, so the sensation on your flesh was scratching, but in a nice way. He only settled himself like this when he had something on his mind, so realising this was going to be a long conversation, you flicked the lamp on and turned over to lie on your other side.

Your fiance's eyes were gleaming sky blue, despite him being exhausted from a days filing at the Prosecutor's Office. Pushing golden hair out of his eyes, he leaned up nonchalantly before claiming your lips in a caring kiss. "What's the matter?" You asked, leaning on your elbow. He was so cute when he was tired, a bit of a pussycat.

Klavier just lay back on the pillow, eyes shut, smiling faintly up at the ceiling as he listened to your voice. "Klavier. You're ignoring me"

"I'm not, _mein liebling..."("...my darling")_

"Then what are you doing?"

Taking your left hand in his, he subconsciously brushed his fingertips up and down, catching your engagement ring every now and then.

"Klavier Gavin. Talk to me"

He wasn't a person who forgot the things important to him. It took him a second of silence, but then he clicked his eyes with yours.

"(Y/n)..." You could see the cogs spinning in his head. "If you get lonely or something happens, I will come straight ba-"  
"Gavin. You've been planning this reunion tour since last year!"

"That can wait, what matters to me is you... And her"

"You're going, we've had this conversation already. Besides, if anything happens, Mr Wright's office is a bus ride away"

"Ahh, Herr Forehead! Yes..."

There was a moment of quiet.

"Seriously though, if I find out that you have made a scene on a plane or cancelled a ticket, when this baby comes out I won't waste my time with you, believe me"

Baring his teeth, the flirty Gavin was out to play again.

"What will you do to me, huh? Nasty things for being naughty?"  
"Kla- This isn't a game-"

"Will you bite me?" He totally got _off_ on biting. You may have thought he was a vampire. You were constantly left in what were probably permanent hickies all over. You had covered them up in so much makeup everyday they didn't even _hurt_ anymore. He just enjoyed leaving a mark on you.

"Are you flirting with me?"  
"I might be..."

Nuzzling noses, you gently asked him to stop, making lighthearted work out of the request. "I can't believe I'm going back on tour, after a whole year... I never dreamed I would play again after deciding to focus on my Law career"

"It has been a long time"

"It's been nearly a year and a half since... My brother..."

Sensing strain in his voice, you lowered your head to lie it on his muscular chest. Cupping your face, he ran fingers through your silky (h/c) hair, yawning. He hated to talk about his brother, despite visiting him in solitary confinement once a month. He wanted to keep him in his life as Kristoph was his only family. Apart from you of course. You only went with him a few of the times, which was totally useful for comfort after, cuddling your partner outside of the building, letting him weep into your coat. However, since the discovery of your pregnancy, Klavier was a lot more inclined to keeping you at arms length from Kristoph.

Kristoph had controlled him for 25 years. Even while in prison. Though for 7 long years of his life, little did he know Kristoph had ruined lives, and was keeping tabs on several more, in case they ruined his. Since the trial of Vera Misham, he was so worried about Kristoph harming you or his child, he stopped Kristoph from even seeing you. He was capable after all, as had been proven in court.

He also very much knew about his brother's undying fiery jealousy of you. You were so loved by Klavier, that he had no chance of having any control over you. So when he heard about the pregnancy, he was filled with silent rage. You knew the risk yourself.

"Klavier?"  
 _"Ja, mein liebe..?" ("Yes, my love?")_

Sighing sharply at his use of German again, you decided to hit back. It was amazing how quickly you picked up on a language when you were living with someone who spoke it. Or, bits of it anyway. Somehow, you were more fluent than he was.

" _Geh schlafen" ("Go to sleep")_

"Good night, Baby"

The next day was blisteringly cold, due to the snow and blizzards. A harsh weather warning was put out, and the airports issued delay warnings. Klavier was in the kitchen, staring grimly out of the frosted glass on the window, desperately trying to get into contact with his bandmates. Slamming his phone down after service being lost the fifth time, he threw his head into his hands.

"Uggghhhhh... Curse this storm"

"What's the matter now?" You continued to scrub plates, stacking each one from the week onto the plastic drainer.

"I have a flight in 5 hours and can't get into contact with any of my fucking band mates! _Achtung!"_

A tingle found its release in your gut, the only thing so much hotter than German speaking Klavier, was _pissed off_ German speaking Klavier. At times like these, if you hadn't have been pregnant, he would have chucked you on the kitchen floor by now, to roughly, yet sweetly have his way with you. Composing yourself, you tried to think of the right thing to say.

"I'm sure they will turn up... God, I don't know how I'll cope with a baby if you're already a handful"

Looking over, he leered at you, plotting his next move. Stalking you from behind, he abruptly caught ahold of your boobs before you could bat him away.

"That's funny, you're quite a handful too... Two in fact" He made you shiver right up your spine as his breath ghosted around your ear. He could be such a snake sometimes, waltzing round quietly and then pouncing. The younger Gavin was just as crafty as his brother. Facing him, he was quite a bit taller than you, so you had to lift your head right up to see his face.

"Stop worrying. We're going to be fine" You buttoned up his shirt a little more to stop him from freezing to death as you spoke.

"I still feel as though I should check in with Herr Forehead... I'm going to miss you" As he was contemplating his next call, there was the sound of paper slipping through the letter box. Sighing, you remembered how much you struggled to bend down in order to retrieve the letters the previous day.

"Darling, could you get those for me?"

" _Ja, sicher" ("Yes, sure")_

Twirling your hair around your fingers, a smile played on your lips as you watched his pert bum walking away in those skin-tight leather pants he wore. Before he could read out the headline to you, the sound of his phone buzzing on the pine kitchen table interrupted. "Ja?"

It was his drummer, Groell. Distracted by the phone call, it gave you a chance to read the paper yourself.

What was displayed across the front almost induced a panic attack.

An hour later, it wasn't long before the whole of the band, minus the Gavinners former guitarist, Daryan, had showed up. You were actually on good terms with his band mates, known simply as ' _Vogel_ '. _('[Klavier's] Bird')_

Each one took interest in your belly, asking about names and making not so subtle digs at Klavier's manhood, as well as his 'ability to conceive', which were just laughed off and countered with better ones. The mood had totally lifted, much to your delight. As you brought a tray through, you began to pick up the mugs of tea and coffee, while the 4 of them packed up all their belongings. The taller man stopped in his tracks, rushing over to take the tray from you.

"I'll get that!"  
"Klavier, I'm fine" You smiled, making him blush slightly, much to your delight.

"I don't care, let me get it... You're pregnant, you're supposed to be relaxing" Suddenly a laugh pierced the moment.

"Hey, you don't take our mugs on tour Klavier!" The whole room was engulfed in male laughter.

"That's probably because you're fit to do it yourself, Casale!"

"Klavier-!" You snapped, hands on hips. They thought it was hilarious when you told him off. To be honest, Klavier enjoyed a bit of a telling off from his significant other too, particularly in bed.

A taxi had been rang and was just awaiting outside. While his friends piled their luggage into the boot and made conversation with the driver, it gave your fiance an intimate moment to say goodbye. You eyed him up as he approached you, arms out for an embrace. He bent down to be at your level, touching noses before sealing a passionate, yet longing kiss on your mouth.

"I'll miss you, _mein Fraulein"_

"I'll miss you too, call me when you get there"

Sighing, he collected his thoughts.

"You'll definitely be okay, won't you?"

Tracing his sides with your hands, you glanced at his tanned muscular chest, re doing up the button he had pulled off, before gazing into his eyes. You didn't even have to say anything, a kiss did the trick. Walking him to the door, he wouldn't allow you to carry _anything_ , not even his passport. "You are not straining yourself. You're pregnant"

"It's only a passport!" He completely bypassed your comment, only managing to make the one step down from the door. When he was on the doorstep, your heights were practically matching.

"Right, that's everything... Time to go" He stared up at you, stood with your arms bent on your hips, belly perfectly sculpted in the jumper you had borrowed from him.

"Don't worry, okay? Just concentrate on the tour"

"I love you"

Before you could reply, he cut you off with his lips. Several times. It took him about 6 kisses in close proximity to finally take the hint and get in the taxi. Waving them off, you locked the door and realised you hadn't told him about the paper...

Kristoph had been allowed out from prison.

Later that day, your landline had rang 7 times, one after the other as you were in the shower. Groaning, you turned the water off and wrapped yourself in a black towel.

"Ugh, alright alright..." Slowly making your way downstairs to minimise the risk of slipping, you answered to hear your beloved fiance, sounding a little disgruntled, albeit upset.

"He's out" Shutting your eyes, you played it dumb.

"Wh-Who's out...? Klavier is that you?"

"Kristoph. He's walking the streets again a free man"

"Oh my word..." you muttered under your breath.

"(F/n...)"

"Yes?"  
"Please go and stay with Herr Forehead for a while... At least until tonight"

"Klavier, stop being silly-"  
"Baby, I'm terrified he'll find you and..." You weren't a stranger to the possibility that if Kristoph caught wind of you being home alone he may approach you. But wasn't Klavier just being stupid?

"A-Alright, Klavier... Alright"

"I'll call you when I get to the hotel... Auf Wiedersehen..." Exhaling a lot of air, you scooped up your keys and handbag then left the house. Not before getting dressed of course.

"Miss (L/n)! What brings you over here?" The look of inconvenience and disgust on your face didn't suggest anything good to Phoenix. "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr Wright... Klavier he..." Extending an arm to pat your shoulder, it was as if he knew exactly what you were talking about.

"He called. I heard the news"  
"That little swine" You spat, shaking your head.

"Don't worry, you're more than welcome to stay with us... It isn't much but we get by"

"I can't apologise enough for the burden I must be placing on you..."

"No, seriously, I have three adopted kids, try me"

"Oh my word..."


End file.
